In a sentimental mood
by mariaG299a
Summary: College AU, It 's the start of the semester and Cosima and Delphine are trying to get through the third year of college, give it a try guys, i hope you all like it.
A/N:

1\. English is not my first language, so please don´t be so hard on me in case of spelling and grammar mistakes. Also i´ll be posting this story in both, english and spanish, so you can guys choose(:

2\. I've created a playlist for this fic. Music plays a really important part in my life, so I really wanted for you guys to associate the two and get to enjoy some music. The songs match some emotions of the characters in the fic. I'll put the youtube link with the accompanying music as I post new chapters:)

Summary:

College AU, It´s the start of the semester and Cosima and Delphine are trying to get through the third year of college. Give it a try guys, hope you all like it, English is not my first language, so please don´t be so hard on me in case of spelling and grammar mistakes. Also i´ll be posting this story in both, english and spanish, so you can guys choose(:

Title: In a sentimental mood

Author: Mar-29

Category: F/F

Fandom: Orphan Black (TV)

Relationship: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus

Characters: Cosima Niehaus, Delphine Cormier

Additional Tags: Alternate Universe - College/University

Cosima POV

I could already feel the heat of the sun of late afternoon in my skin, and suddenly an almost nostalgic feeling began to develop in my thoughts, before i started daydreaming and went deep to the world inside my head, I turned to Noe who was lying on the grass reading a collection of poems using the free time we had before the class began, and said hey buddy do you remember when we were freshmans?

Noe tore a grass and left it on the page of the book she was currently reading for it to make the task of a bookmark, she laughed and said: it´s not that i want to be recalling it at every moment, but of course I do remember, why ?, nothing is just that i didn´t get the chance to tell you sooner, but two days ago I saw Jess on the train, you remember her? She was that senior girl which the two of us were in love with, and spent the high school breaks thinking how we could make her like us? Shit! we were quite the stalkers didn´t we? I said while laughing, but hey !, truth was we had a pretty solid excuse, that we were teenagers with crazy hormones, and we couldn´t control our feelings at the time, we kinda still can´t.. but whatever..

Noe laughed out loud while nodding whit her head, yeah of course I remember!, Oh she was gorgeous! And she was also the reason for our first fight, but it made me love you more as a person and have more confidence in you as a friend, aww man we are such a pussys and i love you too i said, so listen i was thinking about that , because since that time i think i had never had such a strong crush on a girl to which i knew she was out of my reach, perhaps because we were teenagers and we felt everything with more intensity, but don´t you think it is interesting what we can come to feel for someone who is not even aware of the existence of one and you know that person probably get to move on with her life without knowing someone spent the whole day thinking how beautiful she was?

Uff woah dude, and since when so romantic and deep? She asked, haha idiot, is not that, it's just something I thought at the moment, but hey we better hurry up, the class starts in 5minutes and you know how profesor Alex gets when people are late, ok ok she says, lets go then!

Delphine POV

Shit!I lost my train For five minutes, i think as i look at the clock, now i have to wait till 4:30pm, so when i get to the campus i was already 10 minutes late for the class of literary aesthetics of professor Alex.

I was worried that the class started making group dynamics, because the trip I did last semester to France made me fell behind in the program, and now i´m a semester behind with my generation, and the people of this semester where certainly going to be different from my friends from last year, which I still see on campus, but unfortunately don´t have any classes with them now.

So i had to go through the awkward moment of being "the new girl" making new friends at least for group work, I came in to the class room already 15 minutes late and when I opened the classroom door I had to feign an apologetic smile to the professor, who look at me through her glasses with raised eyebrows reproaching my delay, while the entire class was staring at me feeling that i had interrupted the class.

I walk fast trying to ignore the stares and went to sit in one of the free school desks in the back of the class room, as i pulled out my notebook and a pen, I saw the girl who was next to me, who in a quiet voice was saying something to the girl that was sitting next to her, who was laughing at what she told her, I saw that she was signing the attendance sheet, and thought to sign now that the professor was not looking to avoid a first absence.

Hey! I said to the girl as i touched her shoulder to get her attention, can you pass me the attendance sheet please?, the girl turned and smiled warmly as she settled her glasses with the finger, yes of course, hurry now that the professor is not looking she said, and returned to take notes while the professor put on a video and turn out the lights.

I saw her again with the corner of my eye and i could not help but think that she had a very bright vibe, I could feel that just by having her sitting besides me, she exuded some particular sense of peace, plus she had a characteristically beautiful handwriting, nothing very sophisticated, but rather a slightly careles, sassy and very cheeky style, when I felt I was staring at her too much and she might notice I turned my eyes to the video, and tried not to keep looking at the intriguing stranger beside me.

Link to the first song: watch?v=2I48hcv9-9Y&list=LLzatTm9QFyrq9ZS6hnABz4A&index=1


End file.
